Be Careful with Your Wishes
by xXSunnySonnyFanXx
Summary: “I just wish that was a way to be a normal girl again, with everyone that I like in my life. But that’s impossible, Sonny. So, just handle it.” Sonny wished to be a normal teenager again. But what will happen now? Will her wish come true? K plus, for now.
1. Just Like Hannah

Just Like Hannah

**A/N: Ok, guys, I know I should be updating my other story, but I'm with writers block right now. I already started the fourth chapter, but I can't leave it how it is now. **

**So, I was watching an episode of Hannah Montana and I just thought in writing a SWAC version of it. Of course, that'll be way different, just the beginning may be a little like it. So I'll stop rambling and let you read. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Note: This contains spoilers from "Sonny: So Far". If you haven't watched the episode yet, then watch it, and then read this, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana or YouTube.**

Sonny Munroe 'flew' into her apartment. Finally she was safe. She liked her fans, but there were limits.

"Sonny, open the door, please!" Yelled a masculine voice.

"What did you and Chad Dylan Copper told each other?" Another masculine voice.

"Did Channy became real?" A female voice talked

"Come here, your Stormy Girl! You will not steal my Chaddy, ok?" Ok, maybe not everyone expecting out of her apartment were her fans.

Since the talk-show that anyone leaved her alone. Everyone wanted to know what had happened when she pulled Chad to the backstage, a week ago. That day was weird. Really weird. First, she was happy to be on _Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_, then, she discovered that Gilroy only wanted to embarrass her, Tawni, and later, Chad. Then he showed a clip of Chad and she when she stomped in the Mackenzie Falls set. Just because Chad and his 'I'm-the-greatest-actor-of-our-genaration-so-I-can-wear-lines-from-my-show-in-real-life' attitude, they got in that pretty situation. And then, what she thought that would be the better (and harder) time of the day became in the awkwarder one. When she thought of it, she slammed her hand in her forehead. Why did she have to be so stupid?

_**Flashback**_

"_I mean, since you're really asking, and is just the two of us…" Chad said, unusually nervous._

"_Right! And there's like, no cameras this time, or anything…" Sonny answered, also nervous._

"_I reall- is just..." Chad stammered_

"_No, listen. Is what I'm here for." Sonny answered with a comprehensive smile and Chad smiled back._

_The smile on her face faded "You go first."_

"_No, you go first." He said, suddenly._

"_You go f- ok, same time." She suggested._

"_Yeah."_

_She started counting "One…"_

"_Two..." Sonny continued, hoping that he counted too._

"_I was gonna say that. Yeah. Umm… " Chad told her. "Two and a half." _

"_We can do that?" She asked._

"_I think…" He said looking at his feet. _

_Sonny took a deep breath and said in unison with Chad. "Three."_

_She took another breath and started "I like y-" But then she made a mistake. She looked to his eyes. Those deep ocean blue eyes. And once again, she got lost in them. Somehow, she managed to get out of the trance, but she lost the guts. But she had to say something. That was when she looked to the Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith logo. And she smiled at the idea forming in her head._

"_I like your show!" She said. She thought she saw disappointment in his eyes, but must have been only her impression. O f course, THE Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get disappointed._

"_Oh. I like yours, too." He said, with fake enthusiasm in his voice. For the greatest actor of our generation, he was acting like the worst. Even his cockiness wasn't there._

"_Well, that was so much easier to say that I thought it would be." Sonny smiled and walked away._

_**End of the flashback**_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She mumbled to herself. Later that day, Tawni told her about the secret cam, and she watched the clip of the interview on YouTube. Even though was with good intention (which is a rare thing coming from Tawni), was because of Tawni that since that day she took 15 minutes since she entered her building until get to her apartment. And she lived in the first floor!

Sonny walked to her room's balcony. She looked to her watch. 8:39 P.M. Already?! Wow, these fans were really taking a lot of her time.

"I just wish that was a way to be a normal girl again, with everyone that I like in my life. But without anyone famous. No! I'm sick of fame. But that's impossible, Sonny. So, just handle it." And she came back to her room to go to sleep. But little did she know that a shooting star had pasted in the right moment of her wish.

**A/N: I know, was short, and a little boring, but I had to write it, or the next chapters would not make sense. So, now, made my day and press that little green button, yeah? =D**


	2. Great News

**Chapter 2 - Great News**

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry! Really, I am, but I just couldn't write, the idea was in my head, but I couldn't put it in words. I don't know if anyone is still reading this, though. Next chapter is where the exciting things start to happen *cough* Chad meets Sonny *cough*. So here's chapter two. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up with the noise of my alarm clock. I looked at it and it showed an hour earlier than I had programmed. Still, I couldn't sleep anymore. I walked to the kitchen to eat something. I was about to open the fridge when I saw some paper glued to it. I started reading.

"Sweetie, sorry for don't give you a ride in your first day of high school here in LA, but I had to go to work earlier. Love you, mom." I read out aloud. "It's ok; I don't really needed a ride tod- WAIT A SECOND!" I picked the paper and read it again "'First day of high school'?! What does she mean by high school?"

Suddenly, a big flash and a lot of dust appeared in front of me.

"Argggghhhhhhhhhh" Someone said "This is disgusting! I hate appear with all this dust!"

"What the heck! Who's there?" I said, starting to freak out. I mean, the dust was starting to go down, but I still couldn't see who was there!

Finally, the person walked out of the dust, and I recognized her.

"BRENDA?" I yelled, admired. I know she doesn't like me very much, but she didn't need to scare me like that and put my kitchen in a mess, right?

"No, sweetie! I'm an angel!" Yeah, right! "I just assumed Brenda's form to give you more comfort!" She said. If it was to give me more comfort, even Portlyn, or Bitterman would be better.

"Why do you need to give me comfort?"

She laughed at that. "You didn't read the note, huh?"

"Yeah. And I didn't understand it." I told her, honestly.

"Sweetie, remember yesterday, when you were in your balcony and said those things?" She asked me.

"Like what?"

"That you wished to be normal again, and all…"

"Yeah… But what are you doing here in my house?" I asked Brenda. If she thinks I'm gonna fall for the angel thing, she's wrong.

"I already told you, I needed to tell you what happened after you did the wish." She answered.

"Right! And what was it besides I went to sleep and wake up this morning with a strange note in my fridge? I bet that my mom forgot again that we're not in Wisconsin anymore and that now I'm a star!" Wow, I sounded like Chad or Tawni when I said that. Is not big deal, but for me to say it, it is. "It happens all the time. My mom is very distracted." I explained her

"Oh, really? So how do you explain that there are no fans and paparazzi out of your apartment, like in the other days?"

I told her the reason immediately "They must had get tired of me and finally went annoy Chad. He has more fault than I in all this confusion."

"Ok. You told me your mom is distracted, but would she be distracted at the point that say 'first day of high school here in LA'?"

I didn't answer. She has a point.

She kept her smile. "And you noted that your alarm clock ringed at a different hour that you have programmed, right?"

I'm starting to get scared. "And you don't believe I'm an angel. Well, if I'm not an angel, how do you explain that I appeared in the middle of your kitchen out of nothing?"

"We work at a studio. You could have used special effects."

"Sweetie, we don't work at the studio. First, because I already told you that I'm not Brenda, and even if I were, I would not work at the Condor Studios." She told.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't exist anymore. Actually, never existed. It was about to close because of the bad ratings when they had the idea for So Random and Mack Falls. Right now, if you go out there and ask anyone if they watch Mackenzie Falls or So Random, they will ask you "what's that?". In the whole world, the only person who knows about that it existed one day is you."

"Ok, where's the camera? And Zora?" I started searching under the table.

"This isn't Prank'd. I'm talking serious."

"Ok, I'll call the police! If you don't give me a decent reason for what is happening, I'll call them! Really!" I put on my best serious face. What she was saying was really hard to believe.

"You can call the police. The only person that can see me is you, so is indifferent if you call them or not." I was starting to believe her. What would she gain by doing this anyway?

"So you mean, that wish I made yesterday, became true?"

"Yes. You're normal again, with everyone you like in your life."

"Really?" I asked, to make sure that was real what she was telling me.

"Really."

Then something hit me "Wait. If I didn't become famous, why am I in Hollywood?" Yes, is strange. I should be in Wisconsin.

"Your mom was transferred from here."

"So that means, even if I didn't entered in So Random, I would change to here likewise?"

"Exactly."

"So that means this is my first day of school here?"

"Right."

"What if I need help? Is like having a double life. I'm 16 but it's like I haven't lived my life yet." What am I saying?

"It's ok. I go with you." Cool. Is already hard to be on my 'first day' of school, and now I have a little angel following me on the hallways. Well, they can't see her, but they'll see me talking with no one and will think I'm odd. Pretty cool to a new kid, huh?

"No! They will think I'm crazy!"

She laughed. Is she laughing? How can she laughing when I'm going to be humiliated in my very first day?

"How can you only be worried with that when you just had your life changed overnight? Got it? Overnight?" And she kept laughing and laughing and laughing until I couldn't handle it anymore. Then I exploded.

"Will you just quit your laughing? Where's the funny thing?"

"Wow, Sonny! Where's your sense of humor? You know, 'Funny Funny Little Sonny'? 'Little Miss Sonshine' or whatever you're called? I'm just laughing because you don't got it yet."

"What? The 'overnight' thing? Do you think I'm dumb?" I asked her.

"No, you're not dumb. But right now, you are being dumb. Just a little." She said "I'm going with you. You're going alone, but if you need me, you just call my name."

"Then what's your name?" I asked

"Angela." How ironic. "But if you prefer to call me Brenda or angel, it's ok." Yep, she has nothing to do with Brenda.

"No! Angela is your name, and then I'll call you that."

"Excellent!"

"Wait! People will not think is strange if I keep talking alone?" I would, if you wanna know.

She answered my question almost immediately "No, silly! Every time you call me, is like the time stopped. Just you and I are not affected."

"Ok, then."

She then turned from amused to serious. "I must warn you about something. Nothing is like you know it. You probably will find people you know, but they don't remember a thing of you, because they never met you. Their lives can be completely different by now. Well, one thing you can be sure, they are not famous." Angela told me "Are you sure about this?"

She is right. But this is what I want, I'm completely sure. It can't be worst than it was before, right? "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good, because even if you wanted to, you couldn't change it." she chuckled "Come on. Let's go!" She said, returning to the happy face.

Really? I couldn't change it? Well, doesn't matter. But I was so wrapped in my thoughts about my new life that I forgot what we were talking about, that actually, was exactly that. "Where are we going?"

"You're sixteen, you go to school." She said, laughing. I just glared at her. Then she snapped her fingers and we were in another completely place, where everyone was stopped. Even a girl that I suppose was jumping, had stopped in the air.

"Welcome to your new school, Sonny!" Angela said with joy in her voice.

Let the chaos begin.

**A/N: Well, it wasn't my best, but I'm excited about the next chapter! I have a great idea in mind, you guys just will have to wait a little.**_** Review**_**, even if is just to tell me that you don't like me for keep you waiting.**

**And if you read my other story "CSM Condor Studios Musical", I might put it on hiatus. Still, vote on the poll on my profile to help me decide which song should Chad and Sonny sing first. If you haven't read it yet, read it and then vote :P**

**By the way, who saw the promo for 'The Legend of Candy Face'? I did, and if I was already excited, now I'm even more! I just loved how Chad held Sonny. If you hadn't seen it yet, go see it now. Also I found new clips for 'Falling For the Falls'! If you notice my profile photo, you'll see what I'm talking about. If anyone wants the link for that, PM me or ask me in your review!**

**And thanks to everyone who has review, alerted or favorite!**


End file.
